Inflatable airbags may be mounted within a vehicle and deployed during a collision event. The deployed airbag may cushion an occupant and prevent detrimental impact with other vehicular structures. Airbag vents can be used to change one or more characteristics of a deployed airbag to mitigate detrimental impact of a variety of occupants in a variety of collision events and scenarios. Some airbag vents or venting systems suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.